Right Here, Right Now
by Clockwork Paradigm
Summary: The time has come for Alucard to choose his new mate, only his choice isn't exactly consenting. How will Alucard woo his newly chosen beloved? AxAA yaoi. M to come in later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

He had been particularly irritable as of late. He rarely left his room, and only left to go on a hunt. He snapped at and criticized his young fledgeling whenever he got the chance. And he was _always_ feeding. Alucard's behavior was very odd indeed. Integra had definitely taken notice of it. Seras Victoria had been pondering his well being as she rounded the last corner to her quarters only to be stopped dead in her tracks the very person she had been contemplating. She was reduced to a gibbering mess at the sheer aura he gave off. He was a mess. His hair was unkempt and his already dark eyes had even darker circles growing around them.

"Police girl," He drawled lazily. She immediately stiffened at his inflection.

"Y-yes master?" She carefully inquired.

He sighed inwardly out of fatigue, "Heh, it's nothing." He walked past her with the swagger of an old dog, obviously depressed. The young vampire was left a tad bit dumbfounded at the state of her much admired master. She thought to herself the possible reasons why he could be in such a mood. It was very very serious indeed. She would have to speak with Sir Integra about the situation. She continued cautiously onward to her own quarters for a nice nap in her coffin.

Alucard had been summoned by his Master Integra and was loitering around the dungeon area. Not that he was loitering to avoid his dear master's call, but because something truly awful had been nagging at the back of his mind and it had finally resurfaced. Inwardly grinning at the idea that he must be making Master Integra impatient, he disappeared into the shadows only to reappear in the office of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, his one and only Master.

"You took quite a while to appear to me, Alucard," The smoke of her newly lit cigar wafted throughout the room, carrying a distinct scent of cinnamon and burning paper.

Alucard knelt at her standing form, "I apologize, my Master," He grinned.

"You have been acting quite out of the usual," She quickly got to the point. Alucard tried to hold back a snicker at her usual fearless tactlessness. She always hated it when people didn't just get to the point.

"I believe you are already aware of the reasoning behind my demeanor," He stated blankly, not wanting to give her all his cards.

She couldn't help but smirk. She did indeed know why, and it tickled her so to know that the most powerful vampire in history would be as perturbed as he was now because of such a trivial matter.

"Yes, I do indeed know why," She paused to cut a new cigar, "But I didn't ask why now did I?" She was almost near laughing, which was a very rare and amusing sight.

_Hmph, so the little girl thinks she knows what a serious matter this is. _Alucard thought bitterly to himself, obviously irritated with his master's advances.  

"Alright, then I will get straight to the point with you," Alucard's interest was piqued. Well, as piqued as they could be with his current mindset.

"Who are you going to choose? I will warn you now, I _will not _have a dozen half-dressed vampire harlots running around, wreaking havoc in my establishment," She was going on more of a rant now, Alucard was very amused by her sudden seriousness. She had been quite serious after learning that her entire organization could depend on whether her number one force in destroying ghouls and the like could find a mate. A mate for God sake. She had learned just a couple years after her father had passed away that immortal vampires such as Alucard must locate and equal from which the vampire will be able to sustain more power. One must find a mate every couple hundred or so years. And if one does not locate a permanent mate, then their life will slowly drain, vampiric powers decrease so much that they eventually leave all together and the vampire reduced to no more than dust.

"I have no intention of siring another as time consuming as the Police Girl, Master," Alucard laughed.

"Oh? Well, could you please enlighten me then," Integra smirked cruelly at her servant as she formulated her next reply.

"We wouldn't want such a travesty as last time to happen," She spoke sarcastically. She waited for him to finish.

"..Mina." He spoke softly, immediately trying to forget the whole situation regarding his past.

"Anyway," Noticing the effect her words had on him, she quickly returned to the problem at hand, " who did you have in mind this time around Alucard?"

Whenever he thought of the qualities he wanted in a mate he always thought of someone strong, someone who would follow him but also have a mind of their own. He wanted someone curious, someone beautiful, well at least that is what he wanted back then, when he chose the tomboy. He supposed he still wanted those qualities. Not that they were that important, he really just wanted them to be able to hold his interest for the rest of time. But how refreshing it would be to have someone as stunningly beautiful as the girl Mina Harker. It was a pity that his attempts at courting her had failed miserably, with the absolute worst repercussions. In all of his pondering only one had come to mind frequently. One person who was stunning, strong, and not to mention a very curious soul indeed.

"I have decided," as if it was a stroke of genius he spoke with confidence," I will take the priest. He is to be mine."

Integra nearly fell over when she heard how determined he sounded.

"Y-You can't do that Alucard! He's a Catholic Priest for God Sake!" She was between fury and embarrassment.

"I don't mind," he countered.

"But does he?"

"He will come to me."

"Not to mention, he's an Iscariot! He's our enemy!" She yelled back at him, blushing.

"I will make him quit," He put simply, as if he had the entire world in the palm of his hand.

"Oh dear God, I give up with you! Fine, you may have the priest, but let me warn you Alucard." She became stern immediately. His ears perked at the words to come.

"Do not let this get too out of hand. I don't want the organization's downfall to be because you just had to have your perfect mate." Alucard grinned deviously.

"Of course master," He spoke gleefully was he disappeared out of the room. He had to start his plans to get his dear Judas Priest to come to him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a particularly quite afternoon that day at the Iscariot Organization. Enrico was hard at "work." Well, as much work as the Arch Bishop was permitted to do. Not that he didn't take full advantage of the fact that the Arch Bishop was not permitted to overwork himself. Enrico Maxwell had been riffling through the mail that had been delivered that morning when his eyes were drawn to an envelope with a very familiar seal adorning the signature. His eyes filled with disgust, but he couldn't help but wonder what that dear Sir Integra thought had to be sent to the Iscariot. He carefully ripped at the seal and slipped a thin sheet of folded paper out of it. From what he could tell, it looked like an invitation of sorts. He began reading.

"_Dear Iscariot Organization XIII of the Holy Roman Empire,_

_You are cordially invited to the Royal Order of Protestant Knight's Annual Inauguration Banquet. For more information pertaining to this most prestigious event, such as date and time, please contact Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing as soon as humanly possible. Thank you and please reply back promptly._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ The Royal Order of Protestant Knights."_

How interesting..The Hellsing Organization is hosting the Banquet this year. We will have to respond soon. Enrico was deep in thought when he heard a knock on his door.

Quickly putting the Invitation aside, Enrico shuffled papers over his desk to make it seem as if he was working productively.

"Come in," He spoke cooly. The door creaked open a blond man walked in holding a small stack of papers.

"I'm sorry to bother you but their are some papers that you'll need to be signing." The Iscariot priest spoke calmly and smiled to his former pupil.

"Ahh, of course! Yes," He spoke as he rose to take them out of the older man's hands.

"Oh, by the way, we have been invited to the Inauguration Banquet again this year, and guess who is hosting," He spoke with enthusiasm.

_I can only hazard so many guesses._

Paladin Alexander Anderson was thinking bitterly to himself. He had already guessed that of course they of all people would be hosting the event this year round. Hoe he hated the Hellsing Organization, not to mention the pointless parties held for countless religious orders to become recognized for their 'good deeds.' He couldn't see why they didn't just take the Lord's word as a reward for their deeds. But no, they needed to be given huge sums of money and be recognized officially. It disgusted him.

"We should definetley be getting ready for the fight to London promptly," Enrico was now on more of a rant as Alexander's mind returned to the scene in front of him. He was not by any means going this year. No, absolutely not, not if it was held by those bastards.

"Actually Enrico, I well, seem to be feeling a little under the weather, and I'm afraid I will not be able to attend this year," He forced out innocently, waiting for the Arch Bishop's reply.

"What?! No, you _must_ go! What if they sick their pet on me?"

"Sister Heinkel and Sister Yumie will be with you," He started walking out of the room before the man before him could go on anymore.

"I'm truly sorry, but I just cannot force myself to go all the way to England this time around," he said as he left the room and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Phew, lucky I got out of that one," He sighed inwardly to himself as he walked and entered his own quarters.

Days later, Alexander Anderson was standing out in the courtyard, feigning illness, seeing off his companions. Sister Heinkel was as stoic as ever, and Sister Yumie had been following her in toe to Maxwell's private jet. The priest had thought bringing in a private jet was a bit much, but it was Maxwell. And what Maxwell wanted, he more of less got. Sometimes it made him sick to his stomach at how self centered Enrico Maxwell could get. He was still very young for an Arch Bishop, and some of the things that he still does need repentance. He had actually been caught with one of the sisters in a confessional. Anderson had to wonder how he of all people could become a most holy Arch Bishop.

But he still clings to when Enrico was a mere child in the orphanage. He missed those days dearly.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he reached his quarters His room was small at his request. Anderson wasn't really one for elegance. He walked into the room to be greeted by the familiar blue curtains adorning the small windows. Few possessions such as pictures laid on the windowsill. He walked up to his moderately sized bed and promptly collapsed to the comfort of the feather light pillows and blankets. In minutes he was asleep.

Alucard had been waiting for the right moment. The perfect moment to make his move was right before his eyes. Of course he knew he had to work fast due to the event that his master was hosting. The vampire then noticed the familiar aura of his beloved's dreamless sleep. At long last he had his chance and he promptly went after it. Alucard disappeared into the shadows only to reappear in front of the angelic sleeping form.

Alucard merely watched the sleeping form before him. He was absolutely perfect in every way. Alucard was lost in his own devious fantasies about his dear angel.

_He's perfect, so perfect! I could... Just ravish him right here_.

  A devious grin grew on the vampire's face but it quickly vanished when he was startled out of his naughty thoughts by Anderson's stirring. Alucard brought his shadowy tendrils out from the darkness of the room and gently wrapped his beloved enemy in them. Once they were both concieled, Alucard transported himself and the sleeping priest back to the vampire's shadowy domain.


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold, that was he first thing the priest noticed. He woke up in a flurry of confusion. Alexander was in a very large, elegantly furnished room. He was in an unfamiliar bed with lavish red silk sheets. His first impulse was to find his glasses which he remembered he had placed on the bedside table of his room. He reached over only to grasp air, realizing that he was doubtabley even at the Vatican anymore. Before he could attempt to leave the king-sized bed he felt a quick chill and breath on his neck. Strong arms wrapped around the priest's waist and pulled him back slightly.

"Did you sleep well?" Alucard spoke sweetly with amusement, sensing his beloved enemy's surprise. Anderson struggled at the vampire's presence. His attempts were stopped abruptly when he felt the chilly vampire's lips on his jaw line. Anderson's body stiffened slightly and the contact.

"What the hell are you doing, Vampire?!" He struggled to get the words out. Alucard chuckled at Anderson's reaction. Alexander struggled to reach for the bayonette he always kept on him but was abruptly stopped when Alucard's hands started wandering lower, skillfully tracing Anderson's clothed abdomen. Anderson jumped and finally thrashed his way out of the vampire's grasp.

"I am only claiming what is mine." Alucard nonchalantly answered the priest's question.

"What are you talking about," Anderson could barely contain himself, "I am not yours to be claimed, monster." He tried to hold back his many feelings of embarrassment, rage, and confusion. Alucard grinned, "Oh but you fail to realize that you were to be claimed by me the moment we first crossed paths, the moment we first maimed each other."

"Listen, I'd love to listen to this nonsense, but I really--" He was quickly cut off by Alucard once again wrapping his arms around the priest. "You see, I need a mate. I need a mate or I will fade into nothingness. And I'm not quite ready to fade away into nothingness," Alucard spoke sweetly. Anderson's heart sunk at the realization that he was to be the vampire's mate. He nervously gulped.

Alucard's mouth decenced towards the priest's neck to place feather light kisses on his skin. "So, I have decided that you will be my mate for the rest of eternity, and I will seal the deal, so to speak, with my taking of your virginity.. My Dearest Priest." Alucard explained flatly. As alucard continued, Anderson went limp in his arms, unable to form a compresensible response. Alucard could smell his fear. Finally, Anderson managed to mumble out a few words.

Nervously he spoke,"And how.. Exactly do you know I am a virgin?" He was actually a bit afraid of what he was about to hear. He didn't want to find out that the vampire had been secretly spying on him or something along those lines. Alucard laughed, "I could smell your blood from the first time we met. It smelled particularly delicious, higher than the calibur of the purest of virgins." Alucard continued to descend to Anderson's shoulder as he pulled the rest of the priest's cassock off. Anderson nervously rested in the arms of his captor, his body completely limp and unable to move.

All of a sudden, Alucard ceased his nibbling and summoned his shadows. The darkness quickly wrapped around his beloved, violently binding his limbs . Alucard frowned in distaste. If not for the shadows feigning a gag in Anderson's mouth, he would be screaming in protest from the bindings. "It seems my master is calling me to the party upstairs. Be a good boy and stay here, and do try to stay quiet, we wouldn't want your dear colleagues finding you all bound and gagged down here." Alucard spoke sickeningly sweet and quickly disappeared, leaving poor Alexander Anderson to slip into unconsciousness, still bound and gagged by Alucard's shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Anderson closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

_So he thinks I am to be his mate? Ugh, Here I am, bound by Alucard's demon shadows, in the Hellsing estate, in his room. What else could go wrong?_

He was so deep in his thoughts of escape and skewering a certain vampire that he did not realize the other presence in the room. The shadows loosened and still his thoughts carried on, blind to the 'person' moving towards Alexander with cat-like stealth. He had only then opened his eyes when he felt heavy chains swish around his ankles in place o the cold shadows.

"What the he--" He screamed only to be cut off by a gag. His captor quickly rebound the priest with the heavy chains in place of the shadows. Alexander tried to glance at his captor. He was surprised and disgusted at the same time. It was a small boy, with strange cat ears and a tail to match. His eyes quickly were drawn to the red band around his arm. A Nazi, Millennium. The cat-boy smiled and took hold of the completely bound, angry priest and disappeared into nothingness with his captive in hand.

Alucard sensed something was off, but he couldn't quite place it. Even with all of his vampiric advantages, he couldn't quite place what he was sensing. He quickly but stealthily excused himself from Integra's God awful fundraiser and headed down to the dungeons. He made a quick turn and entered his own room only to find nothing. His beloved was gone. He pondered this for a couple minutes, thinking of ways he could have escaped. There were none. He could not have escaped his binding shadows. He then realized what had transpired. The only one able to move past his shadows is that cat-boy. The boy who is everywhere and nowhere, Schrodinger.

"Dammit!" Alucard was seething. The Nazis had his beloved priest for who knows what reasons. Who knew what they would do to him. The Idea of something vile came to mind. That bastard Major could even take what Alucard was to take himself. He could be defiling the priest as he stood there infuriated. He would rescue his priest, and in turn Anderson would be forever in his debt. A devilish grin appeared on his features as he realized what oppertunities were being dangled in front of him. If he saved the priest from this peril then he would be forever in love with him. He would stay with him for all of eternity. Alucard was actually giddy with anticipation.

Alucard quickly dressed in his usual red greatcoat and, cravat, and hat. He armed himself with his Jackal and Casull. He 'spoke' to Integra through his vampiric telepathy, half heartedly apologizing for acting on his own. She told him to 'eliminate those Nazi bastards once and for all,' which made Alucard even more excited, making his grin even more deadly. Gingerly, he faded off into his familiar darkness in search of his beloved and his captors.

The small cat-boy had appeared in a very sterile laboratory with his prisoner in hand. The Lab was almost shining white with sterility. Besides all of the cupboards filled with needles and solutions, Anderson's eyes were drawn to something much more ominous. A large metal examination table with leather straps at the ankles and wrists. The table was crucifixion style with extra metal restraints dangling down from the side. Anderson gulped, this could not be good at all. All of a sudden two men came wandering through the sliding door. Both dressed all in white, both blonde, one was incredibley tall and lean while the other was short and fat. The short man waltzed up to the captive priest and took his jaw into his gloved hands.

"Wonderful work Schrodinger! Just wonderful!" The short man said with glee, obviously the leader.

"Ja Ja, I must say I am quite excited. Thank you Schro," The taller man spoke, both their accents thick almost to the point of inncoherance.

"Dok, are you ready?" He inquired, all the while he was starring intently into the priest's eyes. Devilish crystal blue starred into Anderson's beautiful green eyes, the short man's eyes filled with promises of the torture to come.

"Ja, we are ready." He could practically smell this 'Dok's' excitement all the way across the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Right Here, Right Now - Chapter 6

I don't own Hellsing or the characters. Here is the long awaited chapter. It's not for minors... a little dubcon, teensy bit... proceed with caution, et cetera et cetera. Thank you to every one of you reviewers! I 3 you all!

The major's pudgey gloved hand slowly stroked the priest's abdomen and up to his chest and shoulders, as if half surveying a specimen and also doing it with love and care. Although, the major was not capable of care, as everyone knew. He loved to take in all the sick pleasures of life; fine wine and rich foods, sex, money, murder. A sick smile crept upon his features as the priest whimpered at his touch.

"Truly, an amazing specimen." Dok grinned at the Major's reaction. Anderson's mouth began to move as he barely whispered to them.

"What is it you want with me?" It didn't take a vampire to detect the irishman's fear. The priest was trembling as he spoke. Dok grinned and Major laughed.

"You," he motioned towards Anderson's body, "are perfect! A regenerator with a spectacular human form. Beautiful Aryan hair, strong build, nice... Ehem." Dok gave Major a motion that reminded him to stay on topic. He continued,

"We intend to.... How could I put this... Ah, test the limits of your perfection, and then take those results to create a whole new addition to our ranks." Anderson grew fearfull for not only his life, but also his dignity.

"A-and how exactly are you going to 'test' me," he spoke cautiously.

"Mhmmm, how indeed," Major grinned deviously, "Dok, the tools, if you will?"

Dok nodded quickly, as if awoken from a trance, and rolled over a medical cart. Major hummed to himself as he took up a syringe filled with a slightly yellow liquid from the cart's top.

"This," he held up the needle, "is a substance that controls when you may feel pleasure." He brought the needle to the priest's flacid member and found a vein. Anderson did his best to struggle away, but the bindings were far to strong. He shut his eyed in anticipated pain. Major injected the dosage and spoke,

"There," he grinned, " now that wasn't to bad. Now, we will begin the tests. Dok!" he called. Dok nodded and brought up his clipboard and pen to record data or some such. Major turned back to Anderson and started slowly stroking his cock. Very slowly, it was pumped to life. Anderson began incoherently reciting broken bits of multiple prayers he had once learned. He wished desperately that he could control these unwanted feelings, but it was a man's nature. Anderson moaned as Major's pace quickened and he pumped harder. He tightened his grip ever so slightly, the priest fought to keep his dignity intact.

"We will now measure the effects of drug number one. In short, how long it takes for you to release." he smiled evily.

"Ah.. Ahhh, st-op, ple.." he choked on his own words as his pleasure heightened. Small pearls of liquid dripped down his cock from the fleshy pink tip. All of the pleasure in his being was building up to one point. He was about to lose everything he had, all with his first release, his first cave into this carnal sin. Something had kept him from full release, and it was painful. His pre ejaculate covered his now fully erect cock. Major's hand now glided smoothly as his gloves became coated with the wetness of the Iscariot's member. Anderson was almost screaming in agony from the pleasure.

"B-bastard," he moaned as Dok stiffled back a chuckle, "ahh!"

Harder and harder Major pumped his cock, and harder his swollen member became. Major gave the signal to Dok and instructed the mad doctor to inject a new serum. The doctor brought over a new syringe and injected it carefully whilst Major continued to pump the priest's lower extremity. Almost immediately, he released himself with a scream. The sticky white liquid covered his stomach and chest. The first taste of this new pleasure. It made Anderson sick to realize that he liked it.

"Hmm, enough fun for now," Major drawled. He now brought out a scalpel and a pair of large medical tweezers. Swiftly, Major brought the blade down on his skin, right under his collar bone. Methodically, het traced every vein he saw, leaving in his wake lines of crimson. Anderson gasped, still in a daze from the last ordeal. Here was a man who has had limbs severed and regenerated back into place, but the pain was still as excruciating as ever. Before Major reached the veins in the priest's toes, he began regenerating. Major cuckled sinisterly.

"That will not do, now we have to start all over!" he laughed.

"You, bastards," Anderson strained defiantly. He snarled halfheartely at the touch of the cool metal blade. Immediately, Major stabbed with vigor at Anderson's chest, makng sure to painfully skewer the heart. Blood blurred the regenerator's vision and fluid flooded into his lungs and chest cavity. Pain. Cold. Then darkness. He was dead, but not for long. Major would see to that.


End file.
